Reunion
by writersblock23
Summary: If Arya was noticed by Littlefinger and taken back to King's Landing, just my idea of what would happen. Please read and review.


Arya was nervous as she poured the wine; Littlefinger was sitting across from where she stood staring oddly at her. She covered her face as much as possible, looking down like a good cupbearer. Her lip started to tremble as he grabbed her arm. "A refill, girl." He said as he held out his cup, Arya trembled a little as she poured, letting out a sigh of relief as he let her go. Suddenly Littlefinger burst out laughing. "I must hand it to you lord Tywin, being able to tame the little wolf pup must have been quite challenging." Arya dropped the jug and made an attempt to run, but was caught by two Lannister guardsmen, they hoisted her up so her feet didn't touch the ground, she kicked in vain. "When do you plan on sending her back to the capital, or did you think your daughter would approve of the youngest Stark girl waiting your table for the rest of the war." He said as he swirled and sipped deeply from his cup. Smiling quiet pleased with himself.

Arya found herself in a cell that night and in a cage on horseback with her hands tied the next morning. The road to King's Landing was long, she watched as the guard carried needle at his side. She made attempts to escape but they just ended in bruises. They never left her alone, someone was there the whole time, when she slept, ate and even when she needed to piss, she'd stopped caring about pissing in front of men long ago, the worst part was trying to sleep, many of the men watched her in a strange way and some tried things in the night, Arya had lost count of how many she had batted away, many of them struck her but few persisted when she hit back, although she had stayed safe during the whole trip she found herself tired and worst of from the experience. By the time they arrived at King's Landing Arya was bloodied, covered in dirt and tired. They gave her no reprieve as she was dragged in front of the iron throne and upon it sat Joffrey Baratheon.

Arya wanted to spit in that bastards face before she clobbered him alive in front of his evil mother, she hated him, and she wanted him dead. As they dragged her just below the steps of dais she was forced to her knees, the flat side of a sword striking behind her, she fell to the floor catching herself with her bound hands. She would not call out for she was a Stark of Winterfell, a direwolf, a woman of the north and water dancer. Syrio had taught her that each hurt is a lesson, so from this pain she must learn.

The King's guard stood assembled as she knelt before the false king. Glaring up at him she saw the ridiculous crown set atop his head, he didn't deserve to rule he deserved to die bloody in a ditch somewhere with and unmarked grave after suffering for hours. He stood right in front of her behind his guards. "What scared of a little girl?" She said a smile on her lips.

Pushing through his guards he shouted. "Of course not!" He tried to strike at her but she was quicker taking hold of his arm she twisted before she could have a hope of breaking it she found herself being held down with a sword to her throat. She tried not to shake with fear as she felt blood start to trickle down her throat. "Kill her!" He shouted.

"No!" A woman screamed as people parted way.

Sansa felt numb as she laid in her tub the water was so hot it should have burned her skin but couldn't bring herself to feel it; instead she splashed as if it was nothing at all, court was to be held all day and her attendance was mandatory by order of the king. She climbed out of the tub, the water had turned icy cold, and she hadn't even felt the difference in the water.

Sansa looked in the mirror as the maids put her gown on it was lovely, she looked like a proper princess with her red hair in a true style of the southern courts it was a style Sansa had seen the queen wear so long ago back when she kissed the ground the woman walked on. She breathed in as she was supposed to as the maids tightened the waist of her gown it was light purple and made of beautiful laces and satins, it was silky and a year ago Sansa would have spun around in circles to be betrothed to a king wearing beautiful clothes and spending her days in the southern courts now she just wanted anything but. The maids weaved some lovely white flowers into her hair and parted, Sansa knew they'd be back when it was time for court, with an armed escort to accompany her, at first she thought it was for her protection but now she knew better.

Sansa glided out onto the balcony, manners were a lady's armour and Sansa knew she'd need as much protection as she could get while here. She rested her hands on railing of her balcony, it was pretty with the flowers growing up the walls, and the view was beautiful you could see the city all the way out to Blackwater bay, but no matter how nice it looked and smelt her prison was still a prison even if it did look like a palace. Sansa sometimes wondered if she could fool her captures into taking her out to the docks say she was going swimming and simply walk into the ocean and never come out, she'd be free she'd see her father and even her sister again, she wouldn't be alone. A better thought entered Sansa's head, Joffrey walking into the ocean and never coming out or even her hold him by his stupid blonde hair and shoving his head under the water until her stopped kicking.

Sansa stared down over the ledge at the street there were two Lannister guards in their crimson capes, the street itself was made of brick. She toyed with the idea of climbing up on the bannister, spreading her arms and just letting go as she fell onto the hard ground. A minute before there would have been a Sansa Stark and the next nothing at all she wondered if the fall would kill her straight away leaving a lifeless corpse or whether she'd splatter all over the shiny gold and crimson armour of her betroths little guards men, they couldn't stop a little bird from flying. Her lips curled up slightly at the thought of Joffrey standing there and his face as he realised she was free of him and he could no longer touch her. Sansa slipped off the ridiculous shoes they had out her in good for little else than sitting and sowing, but that was what they wanted. She felt the posts that held up the bannister for her balcony, with the inside of her foot.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, maybe tomorrow Sansa thought as she slipped her shoes back on, walking over to the door she noticed a pin poking out of her jewellery chest. It was a simple silver pin that had the direwolf of house Stark carved on top. She fingered the silver as another knock came from the door, would she wear it to feel something this day even if it was the cold of a knight beating her. The knock on the door became a pounding as Sansa left the little treasure she had where it was. Adjusting her jewels to their proper place Sansa opened the door. "I'm sorry good sir, but I was napping to forgive my lateness to answer the door."

"Not at all my lady, this way if you please." He bowed and she curtsied, Sansa knew this one well he'd collected her from her holding pen many a day to take her to open where she could be paraded around as a captive. He'd also given her his fair share of blows and he'd never been so kind then. He wore his armour and she wore hers descending the stairs she held her skirt and her head like a proper lady letting neither touch the ground. If she was wrapped up tightly in her protection none of them could touch her.

Sansa stood towards the back of the throne room while court took place she could see fine, but she did not care. Sansa's mind wandered as the hours passed every session of court was the same. The doors burst open unexpectedly Lord Baelish was in the front strolling in with his usual presence. Behind him were several guards they held a kicking young girl. She was covered in bruises and scratches, her clothes were covered in mud. Sansa stared at her she was making such a racquet that Sansa couldn't look away. Suddenly Sansa gasped she knew that face it was Arya. Sansa held herself back as she felt warmth run through her chest she wasn't alone. Sansa looked on as Arya was forced to the ground she felt the pain for her sister, she'd been here more than anyone. As Arya grabbed Joffrey's arm Sansa jumped, suddenly there was a sword at her throat. "Kill her!" Joffrey shouted.

"No!" Sansa shouted as she pushed through the crowd, not caring she threw herself towards her sister. Sansa hands restrain her as she tried to keep running for her sister.

Arya looked up as she saw Sansa in a flutter of purple skirts running in the throne room. A guard caught her holding her back and lifting her off the ground. "Please your grace!" She shouted kicking as the guard held her off the ground.

"Let her go, my lady wishes to speak." He said raising a hand.

Sansa didn't wait as soon as she was free she ran and fell to her knees clutching her little sister tight, the man removed the sword but kept a firm hold on Arya. "Thank you your grace." She said as she hugged her sister tighter, Arya could feel her sister's arms around her shoulders and Arya placed her own around her sister's waist.

"What is it my lady wants?" He asked his voice full of arrogance.

"I ask that you spare my sister's life." Sansa said looking directly at him; Arya could see the tears in her eyes. "She is the only family I have left. My mother and brother are open traitors, my father was a traitor and my younger brothers hold Winterfell yet have not sworn fidelity to the king, which makes them traitors as well."

Arya felt anger rise up in her. "Liar!" She tried to shout but her mouth was covered by her sister's sleeve.

"Hush sweet sister." She said as she removed her arm and used her sleeve to wipe away the blood from Arya's neck. Arya was confused as she watched Sansa, never had she ever been called sweet. Arya felt Sansa hold her closer to her, pulling them up so they knelt on the floor straight and proper, together.

"I'm sorry but I may not allow that, she has traitors blood within her and no respect for the king."

"She has as much traitor's blood as I your grace, I have never betrayed you and neither shall she." Arya saw the pain in her voice as she said the same things.

"But she has shown a treacherous streak already." Joffrey sieved, holding his arm. Arya's nostrils flared she knew she didn't get him good enough for it to still hurt.

"She shouldn't be blamed she is a young girl, who witnessed the death of her father and doesn't understand why. She never defied you directly your grace. She was simply heading home; surely your grace could give a pardon for the young girl who is grieving a father and a long way from home."

"And what if she does? Can we allow this savage little girl to be the death of our king?" Cersei spoke for the first time sitting in her throne beside Joffrey. Arya hated her just as much as she hated Joffrey.

"I will, make sure she commits no treason. I will take personal responsibility for the actions of my sister and endure whatever punishment is meant for her, as the older sister that is my responsibility to care, protect and guide my sister."

"And if it warrants death?" Cersei's eyes watched the two girls huddled on the floor.

Arya watched as her sister raised her head and looked the queen in the eye. "Then I hope you will be as merciful as you were with my father." She said as Arya felt her hand snake around her own.

"So be it, you may keep your little pet while she behaves herself." Joffrey sneered at it. "But she must apologise for her earlier actions against me." He stood definitely.

Arya looked around the throne room; everyone's eyes were on her she could feel Sansa's nails digging into her side. "I'm sorry your grace." She said as Sansa's grip loosened.

"Court is dismissed." Joffrey left in a foul mood.

"Come now Arya." Sansa said pulling them up. She used the man that held needle to lift them. Arya didn't look at anyone as she walked with her sister.

Sansa hurried them out of the throne room and towards her chambers; hopefully they'd be able to speak there. Sansa found her maids waiting as she opened the door. "Fetch the tub, hot water and something for my sister to wear." She commanded.

Sansa waited for them to leave before she hugged her sister, her left arm was rather stiff in the embrace. Arya pushed her away. "How could you say those things about our family, don't you even care." Arya accused, her.

Sansa stepped closer to her crying sister. "Of course I care, I care so much that I would say those things to keep you safe." She looked into her sister's eyes.

"No you don't you love those Lannisters just like you always have." She shouted.

"No I don't. I love my family, father is dead I can't change that and nothing I say now will hurt him. Mother and Robb will be fine they'll win this war and save us. Bran and Rickon are up north they can't be touched by what I say. But you, you were there in the throne room with me and they would have killed you." Arya sat down on the bed and Sansa sat beside her stroking her hair. "I stopped loving the Lannisters the day they took father into the dungeons, I stopped liking them when Joffrey made me look at father's head on a spike, I started hating them every single time they had me beaten." She took her hand from Arya's hair. "I have never hated anyone as much as I've hated them and when the time comes we will kill them all." Sansa produced needle from her left sleeve.

"How?" Arya mouthed as she held her blade in her hands.

"My maid taught me. I never thought it would come in handy. What are our words?"

"Winter is coming."

"In the winter the lone wolf dies while the pack survives, Arya we must protect out pack. The lions, won't know what hit them when you shove this sword forged in the north through Joffrey." Sansa stashed the sword under her bed.

"You say I should just kill Joffrey?"

"No I say you should kill Joffrey and not get caught."

Author's note: I thought I would stop here let me know what you think.


End file.
